You Got Me Wrapped Around Your Finger
by PamelaPandemic
Summary: Kili/OC Anyanka is a stubborn lass, perhaps stubborn enough to impersonate her brother so she can join on the quest to reclaim Erebor and maybe even claim Kili's heart while she's at it.
1. Chapter 1

She remembered the first time she saw him in the Blue Mountain's elegant banquet halls. All she could do was look around in awe. It was her first trip to the Blue Mountain and her first time being inside the beauty. She was still a young lass, only forty-five visiting with her father, Rahvo Dragonfighter, when she first spotted him. He, unlike all of the other dwarves she had encountered in her years caught her attention. He was handsome and beardless besides some dark scruff on his face. Anyanka, unfortunately being half elf and half dwarf left her with very few courting options in any dwarven kingdom (or any elven kingdom for that matter) and with him being a prince of Erebor she decided that keeping her distance and her dreams to herself. But Anya's older half brother Rhar could see her like for the young dwarven prince and would taunt her endlessly how a full-blooded dwarf in the right mind would want nothing to do with her tainted blood. Thankfully Rhar left only after a one night stay saying that the Blue Mountain was not fitting for someone of the Dragonfighter bloodline. Rhar was a failure in the eyes of any dwarven warrior. He failed to master any sort of blade, instead always in his hand was a pint of ale. Likewise instead of armor he worse a large gut from indulging himself on dwarven mead. Anya was the exact opposite of Rhar, she knew all the dwarves looked down on her because of her Elven mother and she believed that her father should have at least one child to be proud of. So Anya from a young age made sure she was skilled with all weapons; though, she was only a true master of dual swords. Anya walked with her tall Elven mother, Anthriel and spoke softly.

"Am I a blight mother?" Anthriel looked down to Anyanka sharply.  
"No, who said this to make you think so?" Anya looked around with a frown on her face.

"Everyone?" Anthriel sighed taking her much shorter daughter's hand.

"Even the young dwarf prince?" Anya blushed as she played with a strand of her straight golden hair and shrugged.

"Perhaps but not that I have heard." Anthriel smiled softly.  
"Did your brother say something to you before he left? I'll tell your father if he did. Rhar is only good for spending your fathers money on unsavory objects."  
"It's not just him mother. They look upon you differently too but they don't say anything because you're the great Dragonfighter's wife." Anthriel sat on a nearby bench and motioned for Anya to sit next to her.

"Do you know why your father is Rahvo Dragonfighter?" Anthriel asked as she slipped her long nimble fingers into her daughters hair to braid it.

"Of course, dad fights dragons." Anya replied with a simple shrug.

"Not just any dragons, your father was the only dwarf to make Smaug spill blood at the Lonely Mountain."

"He obviously didn't spill enough." Anya sassed back as Anthriel smiled softly.

"Your father is a very fierce and noble warrior but he is no miracle worker. That is how I met your father, Smaug had spilt much more of his blood then he had spilt of Smaug's. I came upon him near the edge of the forest clinging to life so I took him home and tended to his wounds and I fell in love with the most unlikely of creatures." Anthriel stroked Anya's chin and tied off a braid.

"And I would not change it for the world for look at the divine creature I created because of it all."

"This divine creature will be the last of her line." Anthriel laughed softly like the sound of tinkling bells.

"You are so young my child, do not rush love it will come to you."

"What if it comes too late?"

"Love is like magic, my dear Anyanka, it is never early nor late but precisely on time." Anya smiled as she played with the braided plait in her hair.

"Thank you mother it's beautiful." Anthriel smiled and rose as if she was floating.

"Your father is waiting for us to join him for the feast." Anya smiled and rose and resumed her walk to the banquet hall.

"Father said that at Erebor they had grand feasts almost every night." Anya gushed and Anthriel just smiled.

"I have a feeling one day you will set your eyes upon the kingdom of Erebor my dear."

"Think I'll be like father and make Smaug bleed?"

"You are a Dragonfighter are you not?"

"Of course I am, Valar knows that Rhar's only use would be throwing his mug at Smaug." Anthriel laughed softly.

"You are a fierce little thing my dear."

"Ah there you are, I thought I heard that musical laugh of yours." Rahvo talked loudly walking up to his wife and daughter.

"Come we have seats with Thorin."  
"Thorin?" Anthriel asked.

"He'd allow Anyanka and I at his table?"  
"Wouldn't have dinner with him any other way. You're welcomed."

"Come along dear." Anthriel took Anya's hand an guided her to the dining hall and to Thorin's table.

* * *

Anyone else excited? I'm ecstatic. So this is obviously before the adventure begins, Kili will actual be introduced properly next chapter.


	2. Chapter 2

Anya played with the hem of the sleeves of her dress while she walked with her parents through the banquet hall. The use of deduction would suggest that she was nervous because of the hundreds of eyes watching her every move and thought it probably played into it the main reason Anya was nervous was because she couldn't decide on whether she wanted Kili to be at the table or not to be at the table. Part of her wanted him to be there, she wanted to know the sound of his voice and she wanted to know if his dinner mannerisms were more similar to her father or to Rhar. (Both equally messy being dwarves but her father in a more dignified way).

"Mum?" Anya asked quietly.

"Yes dear?"

"We don't eat like dwarves do."  
"So?"

"I don't want to offend." Anthriel sighed softly with a smile.

"Anyanka my dear, the young prince will either like you or he will not. The way you eat will not affect his heart. However if he does not like you then he's the daftest boy I've ever met and he'll be jealous when you find a more suitable man to betrothed to."

"What if the only person who wants to marry me is a big fat ugly mountain troll and he makes me skin his animals and cook them for him before eating me whole?"

"Anyanka," Rahvo looked down to his young daughter with a stern look upon his face.

"I would hope your cooking would be good enough for the halfwit to keep you around for at least one more meal." Anyanka laughed softly as she took her seat.

* * *

Kili looked up quickly from his bow as he tried to string it making the string snap back and leave a cut across his cheekbone. He winced and brought his fingertips to his face before leaving his bow unstrung in search for Fili.

"Did you hear that sound brother?" Kili had asked Fili quickly as soon as he laid eyes on him.  
"I hear lots of things Kili, the most recent being the sound of your own bow attacking you." Fili responded with a twinkle in his eyes and a grin upon his lips.

"It was a laugh I believe, but it sounded nearly like a wind-chime, it sounded beautiful." Fili blinked trying to process what his younger brother was gushing about.

"You're getting worked up over a laugh are you? Do I need to take you down to the brothel and explain to you how baby dwarves are made?"

"I know how baby dwarves are made Fili!" Kili exclaimed and then his and Fili's eyes widened as their uncle Thorin approached with furrow eyebrows.

"While I'm glad I don't need to have that conversation with you I do not understand why it was necessary to announce to the populace." Thorin raised Kili's unstrung bow.  
"You have no weapon on you, and it's not even ready for battle. What would you do if we were attacked right here in our home, would you let your mother die because of your foolishness?"

"Sorry uncle." Kili took his bow with downcast eyes as Thorin grasped his chin and tilted his head up.  
"Kili your bow is meant to hurt your enemies not yourself." Fili coughed trying to hide his laughs.

"And you," Thorin turned pointing an accusing finger at Fili.

"I do not see a weapon on you either, cease your laughing before the tears in your eyes become those of pain instead of joy." Fili nodded clearing his throat.  
"Sorry uncle, it won't happen again."

"I would hope so. Both of you come with me to greet our guests before I take you to put some salve on your cut."

Anya stood between her parents as Fili and Kili emerged with Thorin.

"Rahvo Dragonfighter." Thorin embraced Rahvo so tightly Anya could have sworn she could hear some of the dwarves bones pop.

"This must be your wife and daughter, forgive me but I've forgotten their names." More like forgot to care to remember Anya thought to herself.

"This is my wife Anthriel and our daughter Anyanka." Rahvo boasted proudly as Thorin gave them a polite nod.  
"Do you not have a son?" Rahvo nodded.

"Rhar has returned to our home he is uncomfortable in others homes." Anya rolled her eyes, her father always made excuses for Rhar's behavior.

"You disagree with your father," Thorin looked down at Anya with dark piercing eyes.

"why?"

"Rhar doesn't care where he is as long as there is mead in his hand and a wench on his lap." Anthriel gasped softly as Fili and Kili burst out laughing hanging onto each other for support.

"Anyanka that is no way to speak of your brother especially in front of your king." Anthriel

"I asked her a question giving her permission to speak freely. I will ask you to all have a seat, my nephew Kili was not careful and he gave himself an injury and I told him I would attend to it." Anya's eyes jerked to Kili as she gave him a once over making sure she wasn't wasting his time while he could be dying from blood loss.

"Master Thorin if I may," Anthriel started.

"Anyanka is a most skilled healer, I would like to offer her services if nothing more than to apologize for the way she spoke of her brother in front of you."

"I mean not to offer you offense my lady but I am not comfortable with your daughter performing Elvish witchcraft on my nephew."

"Anyanka is trained in the Dwarven healing arts as well as Elvish my lord." Thorin looked to Rahvo for conformation.

"Aye, smart lass she is, once saved three of my toes from the cold she did." Rahvo stated singing his praise for his daughter as Thorin nodded.

"Kili escort the young maiden to the healing room."  
"Yes uncle." Kili answered as he walked to Anyanka and held out his hand for her to take. Anya lifted a slightly trembling hand before resting it upon his larger hand and walked with him towards the door past Fili.

"Make sure he doesn't scar miss Anyanka, we wouldn't want to sadden the Dwarven maidens of the Blue Mountain."

* * *

Thank you so much for all of the reviews I received just for the first chapter! I am hoping to update this as often as I can but I am very busy with work and school. But I'll give you a hint: Reviews light a fire under my ass and make me push out chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

Anya walked with Kili nervously her hand still wrapped up in his and all she could think about was what Fili had said before Kili guided her out. Was Kili's a ladies' man? Anya could not lay blame upon the presumed women that Kili had wooed; she knew that she would bend easily to the handsome dwarf's will if he ever applied the right amount of pressure. Anya could feel a dark blush spread across her cheeks making her face and neck feel abnormally warm. Here she was just casually holding the dwarf's hand and her mind had already began to churn out polluted thoughts of bedding a Dwarven prince. A Dwarven prince you could never imagine of obtaining Anya chided herself. She was half elf, half Mirkwood elf to be exact, Kili's uncle hated Elves in general but he had a special sort of hatred for the woodland Elves. Anya could not lay blame upon Thorin for his bitterness and distrust towards the Elves they had abandoned the Dwarven kingdom of Erebor at their greatest time of need. The least the Elven king could have done was aid in the dwarves efforts to flee their mountain home.  
"You're awfully quiet miss." Anya looked to Kili quickly being pulled from her thoughts.

"Pardon?" Kili chuckled.

"I was wondering why you were so quiet but now I see you were just very deep in thought." Anya nodded as she blushed.

"Forgive me my lord."  
"Oh no please don't, I beg of you." Kili laughed.

"Please just call me Kili and I'll call you Anyanka alright?"

"No I'll call you Kili and you'll call me Anya." Kili smiled that dazzling smile of his at her

"As you wish Anya." Anya didn't know when she had become such a hormone driven machine but with Kili smiling at her the simplest thing such as him saying her name sent tickling tendrils all throughout her body.

"This is the healing room" Kili announced as he opened a door carved into the mountain.

"Should have everything you need, if you need help finding anything just let me now. Anya nodded and motioned for Kili to take a seat. Anya set upon her task and poured some water from a pitcher into a small stone bowl before soaking some of the water up with a clean rag and squeezing it so it was not too wet.

"I'm just going to clean up the dry blood." Anya told him as she brought the cloth of up to his face.

"I trust you Miss Anya, no need to warn me." Anya found it hard to keep her hand steady. Why did this blasted dwarf prince have to be so bloody gorgeous? She bit her lip gently trying to focus on cleaning his cut while she could feel his warm breath on her inner wrist. She tried to keep from making eye contact with him but there was just something about those deep brown eyes that made her want to stare into them for hours.

"How old are you Miss Anya?" Anya had to blink hard and give herself a mental shake as his lips accidentally grazed her wrist as he spoke.

"Forty-five." Anya spoke softly her voice barely more than a whisper.

"How old are you?" Anya asked Kili politely.

"Fifty-seven." Anya smiled softly putting the cloth down.

"Are you the youngest of your siblings?"  
"Aye," Kili nodded.

"Fili my brother is sixty-two." Anya knelt down looking through the compartments of the old wooden chest looking for some herbs or even some premade salve to put on Kili's cut.

"Do you need help finding something?" Kili asked leaning down from where he was seated.

"Are there any herbs in this chest?" Anya responded with a question looking up gasping softly seeing herself nearly nose to nose with Kili. Kili stayed still fighting a grin that threatened to spread across his lips.

"Frightened you did I Miss Anya?"

"Uh huh." Anya let out lamely.

"What's the matter lass, never been this close to a man before?"

"No." Anya seemed to have lost her motor functions only being able to stare at Kili's lips. Kili chuckled softly.  
"Well that was not the answer I was expecting and now I do feel like rightful prick."

"Most dwarves do not like me on the account that I am half elf." Anya looked into his eyes desperate to know that he didn't share that same idea with is fellow dwarves.

"Are you telling me no Elf has tried kissing you Anya?" Anya shook her head no.

"I have only met a few elves, my mother was banished from Mirkwood but I've been to Rivendell a few times."

"I knew Elves weren't the smartest of creatures but seeing as us Dwarves haven't tried kissing you either I guess we're just as daft. Let me make up for the failure of my people Anya." Kili spoke softly lifting her head up gently his finger under her chin.

"What do you say Anya?" Anya opened and closed her mouth a few times trying to force out words that would not form before giving up and just nodding. Kili smiled brightly to her response and slowly leaned in for the kiss. Anya smiled as she felt his lips press against hers. They shared a small chaste kiss before Fili spoke.

"Why hello there brother." Fili chuckled deeply holding a pint of ale in his hand.

"I was wondering what was taking you so long, testing your baby dwarves theory are you?" Anya felt like her face was on fire but all she could do was laugh nervously and pull away from Kili to grab a salve from the chest.

"Stop it brother she is embarrassed enough as it is."

"Yes, I would imagine being found kissing you would be quite the traumatic event." Kili smiled at Anya as she quickly wiped the salve onto his cut.

"You have a beautiful laugh." Kili smiled rubbing the pad of his thumb across her bottom lip. Anya held herself upright with one hand against the side of the table.

"Aw look at that you make her weak in the knees that you do. Just do me a favor and wed her if you decide to really test out your theory of making baby dwarves I imagine Thorin would kill you both if you had a bastard child."

* * *

So many people have reviewed, favorited, and followed thank you all so much!


	4. Chapter 4

Anya was nearly failing at keeping her wits about her as she walked back to the dinner hall between Fili and Kili. Did her mother offer her healing with the idea of this happening, what would her father say if he found out she was going around kissing Dwarven princes and the scariest of all, what would Thorin do if he found out? Anya was fidgeting with the hem of her sleeves a habit she noticed she had taken up since visiting the Blue Mountains and she blamed it accurately on Kili's newly found presence in her life. Anya nearly went into a state of panic when she was the last to sit down and the only seat available was between Kili and Thorin. Anya looked up to her mother worriedly and Anthriel smiled back with a knowing look upon her face. Anya blushed as she sipped the water from her glass her mother knew her far too well not to catch this one.

"Do you not drink Dwarven mead? I suppose you and your mother would rather have some Elvish wine." Thorin stated with an air of arrogance.

"I have actually never had either, my Lord." Anya retorted. Anya could see Kili's eyes widen and hear Fili gasp softly.  
"Do you still consider her too young Rahvo?"

"I think that my brother Rhar just drinks it all before it can touch any one elses lips." She could hear Kili's soft chuckle and that alone was to make her smile.

"I suppose to an Elf she is still an infant is she not?" Thorin continued looking to Anthriel who made even a shrug look like an elegant gesture.

"I have not come upon any one like my Anyanka before. I do not know if she will live as long as a dwarf or as long as an elf. Although she does seem to have stopped growing so I believe that she will stay at this height." Thorin groaned with annoyance he just wanted the she-elf to slip up and say something to make him angry so he could have a proper reason to yell at her but she had to answer all his questions politely and diplomatically.

"Bring some mead to Rahvo's wife and daughter." Thorin motioned for one of the servers.

"I would like to know how your Elven mouths would favor it." Anthriel dipped her head in a polite bow.

"As you wish." Anya ate some bread nervously watching the serving woman approach with two large mugs filled to the brim with a deep golden mead that topped off with a white foam. Anya looked to her mother hoping to follow her lead but Anthriel looked too far graceful for Anya to even attempt to drink like her mother. Anya may have been a bit more graceful than most dwarves but she still was no match to a full-blooded Elf. Anya carefully picked up the mug with both her hands.  
"Is the stuff on top edible?" Fili laughed deeply and even Thorin cracked a smile.

"Just put your lips to the side and take a sip the foam will go down once there is less mead in the mug." Kili smiled drinking from his own mug. Anya put the mug to her mouth and took a mouthful of the Dwarven mead into her mouth before swallowing it and setting the mug back down.

"Well?" Thorin asked wanting to see how she liked it. Anya used the back of her hand to wipe some of the foam from her upper lip.

"It tastes fine but the aftertaste is a bit strange." Kili smiled charmingly.  
"You'll get used to it Anya." Thorin watched his youngest nephew with calculating eyes. They had taken a long time to just put salve on a small cut and now they were on first name basis and being quite liberal with their smiles and short quick glances.

"Does your daughter get many suitors Rahvo?" Rahvo spitted out some of the mead that was in his mouth using the sleeve of his shirt to mop it up from his beard while sputtering the first syllables of words but never completing a full word much less a full sentence. Kili looked to his uncle with wide eyes while Fili grinned knowing what Thorin was up to.

"She's just a child Thorin. A mere forty-five years old, any man coming to me seeking her hand in marriage is going to see the sharp end of my axe!"

"What about you Anya are you ready for marriage?" Anya's eyes widen as she stared at her mother her eyes begging for her help.

"What about you Kili you're less than a decade older than the less are you ready for marriage?" Kili's face turned a pale white and Anya though he was sure to vomit at any given moment.

"What about you Fili, you're nearly two decades older than me are you ready to be married?" Anya glared at Fili for making Kili embarrassed about kissing her. Fili chuckled deeply stroking his beard.

"I haven't decided if I'm a one maiden type of dwarf yet." Anya's eyes widen as a blush spread across her cheekbones.

"Fili," Thorin's voice boomed from the end of the table.

"This is not a brothel this is my dinner table and I will not have you speak that way in front of Rahvo's wife and daughter."  
"My apologies." Fili muttered quickly as he downed more mead.

* * *

Anya held Kili's hand as they walked outside the mountain breathing in the fresh air and looking at the flowers that grew along the mountain side.

"We leave tomorrow before dinner." Anya mumbled softly dreading the sun setting and ending the day. Anya and Kili had grown very close over the past few weeks of her visit after their first shared kiss. A walk along the mountain side had become a regular routine for them, it allowed them privacy without the prying eyes of Thorin and all those he ordered to follow them around. Anya watched Kili as he knelt down grasping a fairly large blooming flower before plucking it from the ground.

"Blue is my favorite color." Anya spoke softly as Kili rose back and tucked the flower into her hair.

"I know." He smiled and stroke her cheek softly with his rough yet gentle fingers. Anya sighed softly and leaned into his touch.

"I'm going to miss you Anya but I'll send missives to your home and your father told my uncle that you would visit again within a year." Kili smiled charmingly at Anya.

"Promise you will not forget me?" Anya asked solemnly.

"Anya, nothing in the world could make me forget you." Kili responded as he kissed lovingly.

* * *

We're still a chapter or two from the grand adventure! Leave me a review and tell me what you think! Also, write a review and feed the muse!


	5. Chapter 5

_My dearest Anyanka,_

_When I am feeling rather glum,_

_I just take some time to think of your bum._

_You are the girl I want to marry,_

_Even if your chin is not hairy._

_All my love,_

_Kili_

Anya laughed loudly as she read the letter Kili had sent her.

"Is it the Dwarven prince that is making you so happy my dear?" Anthriel asked as she sat next laughed softly and handed her mother the letter. Anthriel read the small poem with arched eyebrows.

"He certainly has a way with words does he not?" Anya asked with a chuckle.

"It concerns me that I cannot tell if he is serious or not. You should send him some Elven poetry so he can learn a proper prose." Anya smiled up at her mother.

"I like his poems just the way they are besides how do you think Thorin would react to him reading Elvish literature?" Anthriel nodded.

"Very astute observation my dear. Is all he writes to you are these poems?"

"Oh no this is just the first page. I think he likes to break the ice with some comedy." Anya smiled as she walked to her desk and pulled out some parchment along with an inkwell and quill.

"What do you write about?" Anya shrugged before responding.

"My training what the weather has been like, if Rhar has been ignorant. I send it along with petals of the flower he gave me. We promised that when the petals ran out I would come see him again." Anya smiled as she twirled the small flower in her hand.

"Tell me Anyanka, do you love him?" Anya smiled as she began to write her letter to him.

"More than anything else in the land."  
"Then when the time comes to reclaim Erebor, you must go on the journey."

"You think father and Thorin would allow it?" Anthriel sighed softly.

"Your father will be of no concern but even if you must trick Thorin you must go." Anya stared at her mother questioningly but knew better than to doubt her.

"Of course mother, when the time comes I will be part of the company that reclaims our home." Anthriel smiled softly and placed a gentle kiss upon her child's forehead.

"You are the strongest person I know but you will grow stronger yet. You will make your mark upon the world."

"Do you think that father will allow Kili and me to be wed?"

"I think with the right amount of convincing he would gladly let you marry the young prince." Anthriel smiled as she braided the golden hair of her child.

"Do you and Kili talk about being wed often?" Anya shrugged as she continued to write her letter.

"It's come up a few times but I think he's scared to ask Thorin and he said he needs to go on an adventure first to prove himself worthy of me. He said that will help father say yes." Anthriel nodded.

"Your father is fond of brave acts. I think he sees that trait passed on to you and it worries him. He never imagined he would be the father to a battle maiden."

"Father said he is going to take me out so we can slay a party of orcs. He said he wants to make sure I'm okay when I battle my first one."

"Yes I had this conversation with your father. I told him it would be unwise for you to simple be wandering one day and be caught unaware by an orc. If he fights beside you he can make sure you're doing well and we remove the possibility of you going into to shock the first time you see one by yourself and dying."

"Mum?" Anya interjected.

"Why were you banished from Mirkwood?"

"I disobeyed orders from the king." Anthriel stated with an air of feigned aloofness.

"What did you do that disobeyed him?"

"It was forty-five years ago." Anthriel smiled softly.

"He gathered up his Elven legion and we marched to Erebor. The Dwarves were fleeing the mountain already by the time we got there. Everyone was screaming, crying, and fighting. Smoke rose from the mountain and every time the wind would blow it carried the stench of death upon it. I could see Thorin on the ground below us and he called up to the King for help, he was desperate never in his life had he faced such hardship before but the king turned his head and ordered us to return to Mirkwood. He would have us leave the lives of thousands to chance. I could not do that my dear. I could feel it within my bones a pull that grew stronger as I tried to ride away. I knew that the course of the rest of my immortal life would depend on my choice that day. I pulled my horse from formation and raced along the forest edge back towards Erebor. But before I could even make it to the mountain I saw the shape of a dwarf hiding under the brush. I could hear his steady heartbeat weakening and I told myself I had to save this dwarf. So I did I also married this dwarf." Anthriel smiled as she looked upon her child's enthralled face.

"We're you the only elf that disobeyed the king?"

"I'm afraid so my darling."

"What do you think would've happened if more elves would have disobeyed the king?"

"I think that there would be a strong friendship between the races and I believe that the dwarves would have had refuge with the elves while finding a home they would not have lost so many to the death pit of Moria."

"Why did you and father never have any more babies?"  
"My, my you are just bursting at the seams with question aren't you little one?"

"Just answer it Mother." Anya retorted with a smile.

"Maybe the Valar granted me the knowledge that you alone would be hard enough to handle." Anthriel responded with a playful grin.

"And the real answer then mum?" Anthriel stroke Anya's hair as she spoke.

"Birthing you was a hardship my dear; however, as worthwhile as it was it has left me without the ability to give you any full-blooded siblings."

"Do you regret it?"

"There is one thing you must know about yourself Anya, nothing about you nor anything you shall ever do will be looked upon with regret."

* * *

I'm going to Georgia this weekend so there probably wont' be an update till at least Monday. Leave me some reviews and feed the muse!


	6. Chapter 6

Anya spotted Kili along the outskirts of the mountain as she approached with her travelling party. She had to beg her father for weeks to finally get him to agree to go on the long journey back to the Blue Mountains. Anya nudged her horse gently with her heel and made her go faster until she was galloping not being able to take the anticipation anymore. Kili's head jerked up as he heard the sound of an approaching horse. He had just gotten the letter from Anya a week before saying that she would be coming back for another visit. Kili had been both waiting anxiously and dreading the day that she would arrive. He could not wait to hold her again and talk to her while they took their walks along the mountainside but he was also nervous. Kili had made plans to make his intentions clear, he was going to court Anya. He had little doubt that she would reject him but his two biggest worries were Thorin and Anya's father. Thorin hated Elves and Anya was half. Rahvo loved Anya with all his heart and still considered her a child. He was there at the dinner when he heard him threaten the life of any man wanting to take her hand. Perhaps Anya would find it rather attractive if he put his life on the line for their love. Anya had rushed to get to Kili before the rest of her travel party arrived. She knew her father would let out a fierce battle cry and charge with his axe raised high above his head. Anya slipped from her horse quickly and ran the last few steps to Kili and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"What took you so long? I've been waiting for hours." Kili grinned as he brushed some hair from her face tucking the golden locks behind her pointed ear.

"I'm so sorry for having made you wait my royal highness." Anya smiled as she played with the button on his vest.

"I'm so glad we are together again. I missed you so much." Anya stated as she pressed her lips to his again.

"Careful love, we do not want your parents seeing us."

"Parent, mother does not care. In fact she can probably both see and hear what we are doing right now." Kili paused for a second.

"I am slightly terrified I'll have you know." Anya laughed softly as she hugged him tightly.

"You have nothing to worry about Kili." Anya assured him.

"Will you walk along our path with me Anya?" Anya smiled up at him.

"Of course I will Kili." Anya felt serene as she walked along the twisting mountain path her hand in Kili's. They walked along uneven steps that were carved from the rock of the mountains outer shell. As they came upon a small drop Kili jumped down and then grabbed Anya by her waist helping lower her down. Anya smiled and kissed him as she always did when he does this for her.

"You're testing me my love." Kili spoke softly and Anya could feel his warm breath on her lips.

"You are exaggerating, t'was only a kiss."

"Anya, with you it is never just a kiss." Anya smiled self-assured that he was being charming but not quite knowing what he meant exactly. They continued walking until they came upon a flattened surface of the mountain that was covered with lush flowers and vines.

"Anya I took you here today because I wanted you to know that I plan to ask for your hand in marriage." Anya's eyes widened as so did the smile on her face.

"Really, you want to marry me?"

"Aye, I do." Kili spoke with a grin upon his face.

"So if you're willing I'd like to put the courting braid in your hair with my clans clasp." Anya nodded.

"Of course, I would want nothing more than to marry you." Kili smiled as he sat down behind Anya gathering her hair with his hands.

"The way the sun hits your hair makes it gleam more than the most precious stones a mountain can offer." Anya smiled knowing how much dwarves love their gemstones. Kili made a long braid one on both sides of her head and then brought them together in the back connecting them with his clan's clasp.

"When are you going to ask my father?"

"Hopefully before he sees your hair." Kili laughed softly as he pulled her back against his chest his arms wrapped firmly around her waist.

"Don't worry mother and I will not let him harm you. Besides my father and your uncle are great friends he would not hurt you because that would anger Thorin and you are our prince."

"I do not just want to be your prince. I want to be your husband."  
"And you shall, do not worry." Kili nodded and rubbed her hips soothingly as Anya braided flowers along a vine.  
"I tell you not to worry and you nod in agreement yet I can still feel how tense and worried you actually are." Kili chuckled softly as he laid a kiss upon her shoulder.  
"You know me too well lass."

"Which is why everyone will be surprised I accepted you as a suitor." Anya grinned up at Kili and he smiled back at her but it did not reach his eyes.

"Kili please tell me what has you so worried." Kili stared ahead and said nothing.

"Is it Fili because he will tease you endlessly?" Anya asked playfully but Kili shook his head no but could see in his eyes that she was getting warm.

"Is it Thorin?" Kili looked down at her and nodded.

"What are you worried about him for? He already granted you the right to court me." Kili gave her a nervous smile.

"Well you see." Anya looked up at him with eyes as wide as Dwarven dinner plates.

"You have not asked Thorin's permission yet? He's the king and your patriarch!"

"I couldn't wait!" Kili confessed in protest.

"Forget my father you better talk to Thorin before he sees the braid."

* * *

If this sucks horribly I blame it on me being ridiculously sick and doped up on cold meds. If my calculations are correct we'll be on our way to the Shire in 2 chapters. Please review! It feeds the muse who is the one who writes the chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

Anya waited as Kili knelt in front of his ancestor's shrine and spoke silently even as his lips moved. She knew that Kili was asking for confirmation that Anya was the woman that was meant to be his wife. What Anya did not know is if Kili wanted a physical or emotional conformation. Anya slipped away silently giving Kili space with his ancestors. Anya had never tried to be in tune with her Dwarven ancestors, she doubted they would like her all that much. Her father always told her that she had his mother's eyes but she knew that was just his wishful thinking; her eyes looked just like her own mothers. The only Dwarven attribute Anya really had was her height. It was during times like these that she wished she had more Dwarven characteristics then she would not have to worry about the Dwarven people not only from the Blue Mountains but also Moria and The Iron Hills accepting her as the prince's wife. Anya watched as Kili emerged from the shrine and picked up his bow and slung his quiver onto his back. He had the look upon his face of deep thought so Anya let him be as he wandered over to his training area. Kili took a bow from his quiver and aimed it at a target letting the arrow fly it landed in the bulls-eye. Kili continued until he had only but a single arrow left which Anya grabbed and let loose it splitting Kili's dead center arrow in half.

"You ruined a perfectly good arrow." Anya shrugged.

"I felt like showing off, I'll whittle you a new arrow. I'll make sure to put lots of pretty feathers on the end." Anya responded with a grin as Kili let out a genuine laugh.

"Yes I will strike down my enemies with my flamboyancy."

"Well if that is the case you will not need any arrows at all." Anya smiled as Kili placed his hands on her hips bringing her closer to him.

"How are you feeling?" Anya asked referring to how he felt after speaking with his ancestors.

"At peace." Kili responded placing his palm against her cheek.

"So just a feeling is all?"

"Aye, a feeling in my trousers." Anya laughed as she pulled away from Kili.

"You would think by now I would be immune by your brazenness."

"You shall never be immune to my charms. If you were you would grow tired with me much sooner that I would ever be comfortable with."

"If she ever grows tired of you she can move on to a real prince, you know the one who actually inherits the throne." Fili spoke with a large smirk on his face.

"I heard the females like it when the beard tickles them in certain areas." Kili glared at his bother as Anya was red with a blush turning to see Kili's reaction.

"I think I have crossed a line." Fili spoke as he took Anya's braid into his hand and looked to Kili with sobered eyes.

"Forgive me brother no one told me."

"You're the first living person to know." Kili spoke grasping Anya's hand.

"The first," Fili spoke before cutting himself off as his eyes widened.

"You did this without consulting neither Thorin nor her father?" Fili let out a sigh running his fingers over his braided mustache.

"Sounds like you have a death wish to me boy." Kili glared at Fili.

"Do you not approve? You think that Thorin will think alike?"

"Brother I only want what is best for you and if you believe that the lass falls into that category then I am very happy for you. I am just worried about how Thorin will react to you not asking him first."

"I'll just speak to him in private and pretend that I am asking him first."

"Let us pray that your rushed plan works in your advantage."

"Thank you for your approval, brother." Kili spoke as he took Anya's hand walked briskly with her to her quarters.

"I'm going to talk to your parents first."

"Are you sure you should not ask Thorin first?"

"I want to save the scariest for last." Kili spoke with a forced grin as he pecked her forehead and knocked on the large stone doors. Anthriel gracefully pulled open the heavy doors as if they weighed almost nothing and smiled at the couple before her.

"I was expecting you sooner young prince."

"You were, why?"

"Well are you or are not here to ask for my daughters hand in marriage?"

"Your daughter's hand in what?!" Rahvo shouted as a tankard was thrown down in exchange for a battle-axe. Kili's eyes widen as he spoke rushed to Anya.

"I told you I needed that arrow." Anya moved her mouth but no words were emitted. Surely her father would not kill his best friends nephew. He would not dream of killing his prince. Would he?

"Rahvo my love I told you to expect this. I told you this was her path."

"You did not say it would happen so soon! I was expecting a few more decades!"

"I do not understand." Kili spoke.

"Are you some sort of witch? You keep speaking like you already know what is going to happen."

"Many Elves are in tune with the future as they are with many things." Anthriel stated softly.

"You said this is Anya's path does that mean you accept me having her hand in marriage?"

"Yes I do young prince. You make my daughter happy I do not wish to see the day when that goes away." Kili looked to Rahvo nervously.

"And you?" Rahvo let out a growl.

"Aye I suppose if the misses thinks it is what is best for our Anyanka. But let this be your warning boy, prince not you hurt her and I will sever your head from your princely body." Kili nodded with a gulp.

"I understand and I fully believe that you would uphold your promise."

"Damn right I will." Rahvo spat as he picked up toss mug and filled it with more ale. Kili smiled and walked with Anya towards Thorin's room leaving Anthriel with a sad look upon her face.

"Do you think Thorin will say yes?" Anya asked as she held Kili's hand.

"Well I still have my head I think our luck is going pretty well." Kili smiled and stopped with Anya outside the door.

"Let me go in and speak with him by myself. I'll come and tell you the news." Kili laid a small kiss upon her lips and knocked upon Thorin's door before opening it.

"Uncle?" Kili asked trying to hide the nervousness from his voice.

"What is it boy?" Thorin asked his voice sounding a mixture of worry and annoyance.

"I have something very important to speak about with you."

"What is it, someone dying? Let an arrow out in the wrong direction?"

"I wish to court Anyanka Dragonfighter." Thorin paused and closed a book on his desk.

"You couldn't have put a few pints in me before asking this question?"

"I thought it best to just come out with it."

"You put me in a very tight place Kili. Rahvo is a very good friend of mine but his daughter is tainted with the elves. I taught you the history of our people Kili. The elves betrayed us they left us to die! You would go marry and bed the reason you have no parents?!" Kili clenched his jaw unable to look his uncle in the eyes.

"I love her uncle."

"And I love ale you don't see me going and marrying a barrel of it."

"I take it I don't have your permission?"

"Aye, and you never will."

* * *

Leave a review and feed the muse!


	8. Chapter 8

"My father is very upset that Thorin would not allow you to marry me." Anya spoke softly as Kili held her as they sat in front of the fire Kili had built upon their spot on the mountain, Anya's back to his chest.

"I do not think he will let us visit anymore." Anya could feel her stomach churning at the thought of not getting to see Kili for a long period of time when she had grown so accustomed to his warmth.

"Do not fret my love, I will still write you and I will send you more of your favorite mountain flowers." Kili spoke his voice a deep rumble against her ear as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Anya let out a distressed sigh as she tilted her head back against him.

"I should have known not to get my hopes up. I knew we were doomed to begin with." Kili silenced her with a soft kiss.

"Anya I give you my oath: one day you will be my wife." Anya nodded and they shared their final kiss before her departure.

* * *

"Rhar this is madness!" Anya had shouted at her drunken older brother who sat upon the stone throne where her father once sat. It had not even been a day since their father's death and Rhar was exiling Anya and her mother from their mountain dwelling while claiming himself king and almighty ruler of the mountain home.

"You know my mother is exiled from Mirkwood where are we supposed to go?"

"Am I supposed to care?" Rhar asked raising his hand waving it with an air of arrogance a beer stein in his hand sloshing ale from the movement. .

"Rahvo was my father as well this is my home just as much as it is yours. My mother is our father's widow it is her right to remain here."  
"It would be her right to remain if she was a dwarf, she is not she is a filthy elf. And as for you my dearest sister you have no right to call this mountain your home for you are your mother's daughter and you should have the same fate as her." Anya could not believe that this was happening. First she lost her life with Kili and now only a couple of decades later she lost her father and her ancestral home.

"What about the quest to reclaim Erebor? Father was very adamant about going to reclaim our home!" Rhar scoffed and down a long drink from his tankard.

"I have no need to move to another mountain to be ruled by an old Dwarf when I can stay at my own mountain and rule it myself. I am king under this mountain now sister, you best to gather your things before I have my first beheading of my rein." Anya let out a sigh of frustration as she rushed back down the lengthy hall to her mother's room not wishing to push the topic and have Rhar live up to his word for once.  
"Mum I cannot talk reason to him he will not allow either of us to stay and he will not even be going to Erebor in father's stead." Anthriel nodded as a few Dwarves faithful to Rahvo even in his death helped take their bags down to their already saddled horses.

"I told you that your time would be wasted my daughter."

"I do not want to leave mother. I know of nowhere else to call home."

"Once again Anyanka I wrongfully ask you to have faith in me without giving you any reason too. We will go to Rivendell my girl but only one of us will remain there. Now make haste the sight of Rhar makes me itch for a blade." Anthriel and Anya gathered their few worldly possessions and then mounted their horses for the long ride to Rivendell. Anya sent a quick missive to Kili explaining of their abrupt departure from her home. How her father had died and Rhar was now a tyrant threatening of executions and exile. Anya told him of how her mother and she would be on their way to Rivendell in hope that her mother and she would be accepted. Anyanka however made no mention of the sparse plans her mother had spoken to her. Anya sent the letter off with the large bird from the tower top within the letter held what might have been the last of the blue mountain flowers she would ever have received. Anya did not know much of her mother's plan for herself but she had gathered a few snippets of information she was able to understand. First off Anya knew that she would not gain permanent residence of the Elven city of Rivendell, and second she knew that she would have to some way find a way to gain a spot on the expedition to reclaim Erebor.

* * *

Anya and Anthriel traveled for days only stopping for a moments rest when they could spare the time in the day. Rivendell itself was a sanctuary but the areas around were very far from so. It was not until almost their fourth day upon their journey when they were approached from a dark cloaked man with gray hair and robes.

"Gandalf." Anthriel had spoken the strangers name and with the name came the weight of stress from her shoulders.

"I was not sure you had received my letter, I had no time to wait for a response."  
"I had gathered as much so I decided I would meet you on your journey."  
"You're late." Anthriel spoke with a smile.

"A wizard is never-"

"Late, I know." Anthriel let out a soft chuckle as she rose her arm in the direction of Anya.  
"This is my daughter Anyanka Dragonfighter she is the one I spoke of."  
"You wish for your daughter, your only child, to journey with me to the Shire and make the perilous journey to Erebor to face a dragon and whatever lays in between?"

"I have seen it Gandalf this is how it must be." Anthriel spoke with a solemn voice while Anya looked to her mother confused.

"Anyanka, my daughter the light of my life, this is where we must part ways. You will continue your journey with Gandalf the Grey and he will to explain to you the importance of your role."

"Mother, this is ridiculous. You cannot just abandon me with a stranger you do not know what will become of me!" Anya panicked she knew she would have to leave her mother's side but she had never thought it would be this soon.  
"Anyanka I know only what will become of you if this does not go through. Have faith in me one last time and let your knowledge guide your path. We will meet again soon my love and when we do is when your truth will follow."

* * *

All of you that reviewed deserved this a lot sooner, it was half written for nearly a month I just didn't seem to have the time or will to finish it.


End file.
